fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Fharazor II of Anglaria
History of Fharazor II, King of Anglaria Early Life Fharazor was born as the son of King Aldan I of Anglaria and Fharizia, daughter of King Fharazor. Also, his paternal grandparents were Galga and Aurelinus, making Fharazor the ultimate King, if ranked by ancestry. Many people therefore disagreed when Aldan declared his grandson Arquil his heir, when Aquildin died. Fharazor already had four older siblings. The eldest was Aquildin, who was his half-brother, the son of Aldan and Qurya. The second was his other half-brother Orillius, the eldest child of Fharizia and Oristius. The third was, the second child of Fharizia and Oristius, Orillia. The final was Alfiria, his sister. By the time Fharazor was born Orillia had married Aquildin and they had a son, Arquil. When Fharazor was 1 year old his nephew, Orgallius, son of Orillius and Orhaldia, Princess of Wildland, is born. Fharazor mainly grew up without most of his relatives. Orillius lived in Wildland and Aquildin died when he was only three years old. From then on Arquil was trained to become King, with Orillia helping him. Fharazor's parents were very busy ruling the country and preparing for war with King Orgnor II of Wildland. Only his sister Alfiria remained with him and they spent much time together. In 1231 the war with Wildland began. Aldan then sacrifised his life for his friends and relatives, killing Orgnor in the progress. Arquil was now King of Anglaria. Reign of Arquil However Arquil was just ten years old and was there for assigned a Regent, Halfir, who was also to become the President for the time. In 1236 Arquil was allowed to rule alone. In 1237 Alfiria married Haloth, son of Halmir. In 1240 Arquil married Jornia, daughter of Consul Jornarthus. Also Fharazor married Calyra, daughter of Cyndion, his cousin. In 1241 the war in Wildland was over. Golad, was now King of Wildland and his spouse was Orhaldia. Their enemy's Valamir and Apollonius had fled to Naling and conquered the Hills of Ornin. General Perviritias, had tried to defeat them, but he lost and was killed. Later that year Arquil died and Fharazor was crowned King of Anglaria. Early Reign Fharazor started his reign with executing Darthos, something which Arquil had refused to do. He then also declared the House of Aldan the new royal House, because the last remaining members were all descended from Aldan I of Anglaria. In 1242 Haladin, son of Haloth and Alfiria is born, and also Aldan, son of Jornia. She claimed it was the child of Arquil and therefore the rightful King, Fharazor quickly found out it was the son of Naman, a Consul. He then forced her to rename the child and she named it Namir. Later that year she married Naman. In 1243 Fharazor's son Aldan II of Anglaria is born. War with Ornin In 1245 Fharazor made himself ready for war. He wanted to kill Apollonius and Qurilla, the coutry's worst traitors, who lived in Ornin. Fharazor asked the help of King Hygor of Marduin, King Golad of Wildland and High King Mirdan of Naling. They all agreed and together they rode to war with an enormous army. However Xanidirion and Valamir had made an alliance. During the war Golad and Halfir were slain and the Fharazor and his friends were utterly defeated. Xanidirion then claimed bits of Naling land. Politics of Wildland Wildland was now again without a King, allowing Valamir to claim parts of the land. The Xarmir region and the Trisii region quickly became under his control. Orhaldia then fled Kaz-Arkik with her daughter Golora. Wildland needed a new King but a war between the Chiefs started. Fharazor stepped in he conquered the Arkizian region for Orhaldia and installed her as regent. The other regions, which weren't under Valamir's control returned to the ways of the Chiefs. In 1246 Fharazor's daughter Fharzia was born. Nobility Fharazor now faced the problem of the diminishing of the nobility. Only a few people could call themselves High Noblmen, these people were Halmir, Haloth, Haladin, Halyma Culpa, Fharizia, Orillia, Alfiria, Calyra, Aldan, Fharzia and of course Fharazor himself. Fharazor wanted to spread the blood of the High nobility. To do this he neede more children. In 1247 his second son Glig was born. In 1251 Calyra became pregnant again, but she died in childbirth. The child survived and was named Calyma. War with Valamir In 1257 Valamir attacked Kaz-Arkik. Fharazor hit back hard and defeated him. But it did result in the death of Hythom. After the battle he found both Valamir and Apollonius, who was now a very old man. He then took them with him and executed them publicly in Anglaria. However, Valamir's son Qalfir, succeeded his father. Qalfir decided not to make war with Fharazor. However Fharazor did ask of him to give him Qurilla, the last main traitor he had to persecute. Qalfir, was the son of Qurilla and therefore refused. But Fharazor said he would otherwise take her by force. Qalfir then agreed. Qurilla too, was executed publicly in Irgalon. Family Matters In 1259 Aldan married his cousin, Halyma, daughter of Haloth and Alfiria. In 1260 Culpa died. In 1262 King Hygor died at the age of 88, after having ruled for 77 years. He was succeeded by his grandson Hythar. In 1264 Ylfia, daughter of Aldan and Halyma is born. Death In 1265 Fharazor died due to an unknown cause. He was succeeded by his son Aldan II of Anglaria.